


When Demons come to play

by fluffylittlewings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Castiel, Demon!Dean, Hints of Non-con, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Sexual Content, Strong Domination, Undressing, Weak Castiel, dom!Dean, season 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffylittlewings/pseuds/fluffylittlewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the start of Season 10. Castiel meets Dean's new form for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As soon as Castiel got the text from Sam, he informed Hannah of his absence and tore across the veil of heaven to the bunker. When Metatron was exiled from heaven, the angels looked to Castiel for guidance and leadership. It wasn't till Hannah talked to him that he decided to take front seat and rule heaven again, if only temporarily. The angels were lost, scared and confused and needed guidance; and as Castiel was the only one with knowledge of these things, he couldn't leave his siblings when they needed him the most.

Heaven was a mess, souls needed to be collected, prayers had yet to be answered, and all Castiel could do was take to the plains of heaven in search. He hunted, scowered every inch of heaven until there was no heaven left to search, and still he could not find Dean's soul; if only to say goodbye one last time before the hunter could finally be at peace. He thought about returning to hell, but when Hannah talked him out of it he had no choice but to return to his responsibilities in heaven; until he received a text from Sam stating Dean was alive. 

When he arrived, he found Sam casually making himself a sandwich in the kitchen, the faint sound of glass and wood colliding with walls echoing off down the hallway.

"Sam?"

Sam shot his head round, bewildered that the angel would show up so quickly after he called. He sucked the butter off his fingers before greeting the angel with a half hearted hug. 

"Cas, I didn't think you'd be here so soon" He chuckled, happy to finally see a friendly face.

But Cas' stare was blank, his head titling like his words had went through him and he wasn't listening at all. 

The bunker surged with a dark force, calling from the lower quarters of the bunker that left his stomach feeling twisted and heavy. This wasn't like his previous visits in which Crowley was locked up in the basement; the power corrupting the building was stronger than the king himself, and it was a wonder Sam hadn't noticed it. 

"There's a demon in here"

His angel blade was in his hand in seconds, the force calling him to it as he pushed forward into the study. Although pristine in looks, to Cas the room felt dark and dangerous, and the odour of rotten flesh burned up his nose; the darkness closing him in and calling him into the bedroom quarters. This was nothing he had ever felt before; the force was so strong it was a battle to control his pace of approach. As he entered the arch way that lead into the bedroom quarters, the corridors grew longer and longer, and the sounds of the furniture smashing grew fainter as it echoed in his head. He tred lightly, the angel blade clasped in his hand as he followed his force calling him.

"Cas no!"

His path was blocked by Sam's green plaid shirt, his body blocking the entrance and seemingly knocking the entity's hold on Castiel a little. 

"Sam do you know what's down there" He stressed, but the look in Sam’s eyes was one of pure urgency, and Castiel backed up in order to give him a chance to explain. 

"Sit down" Sam gestured, and Castiel obeyed, taking the seat opposite Sam at the library table. "Look" He sighed "My brother is alive, but Crowley didn't really stop to explain all the details, he said that the blade doesn't allow you to die, but doesn't allow to live either" Sam's eyes searched Cas’  desperately for an answer he just couldn't give.

Cas frowned, and Sam ran his hands through his hair, trying to find some better way to explain it.

"All I know is, that isn't just my brother in that room"

Cas slid his hand across to Sam's in comfort "Sam, I need to see him"

Sam nodded and was pacing down the corridor before Cas could even move from his seat, striding after him to meet him at Dean's bedroom door. 

The noise that came from the walls was destruction, glass and wood shattering and cracking against the concrete, but no sign of any human life could be heard within. The energy within the room left Castiel's head spinning, and as he looked up at Sam, his knuckle was hovering about the door; waiting for permission to knock. Cas nodded, and Sam softly knocked against the wood. 

"Dean, Cas is here to see you, he doesn't want to fight okay"

The room fell silent. 

Before Cas could wonder what would happen next, the door was opening and the room was revealed. What used to be pictures and furniture lay in shards and splinters on the floor; the guns that decorated the walls of Deans room lay in pieces on the floor, disfigured and warped as if twisted by human hands. Dean himself had his back to the angel, hunched over and heaving, and snarl leaving his lips as he exhaled. The energy filled the room like ocean water, drowning Cas and leaving him nauseous and sick. 

"Dean?"

His head shot round, and charcoal eyes bore into Castiels true form. Although Dean was standing in front of him, the creature that dwelled inside him could not be described in words, its dark inky form oozing into Castiel's bones and leaving his hairs standing on end. A smile grew on Dean's face as he straightened up, the creatures force rapping itself around Cas' lungs and leaving him heaving for air. 

"There's my pretty little angel" It hissed, a glimpse of Dean's voice apparent in its words. 

"Dean listen this is Castiel you have to fight it" 

The creature laughed, a piece of wood colliding with the wall as it drew closer to an angel that could no longer find the strength to move, glued to the spot by fear and force. Dean's face came inches away from Cas' own, the smell of fresh blood on his breath and he inhaled the scent of Cas’ neck. 

"The things I want to do to you pretty angel" It smiled, straightening the seam on Cas' trench coat. 

Its touch left Castiel sick and disoriented, but he had to call out and find some way to reach out to Dean. "Dean fight it this isn't yo-"

His body crashed into the wall, his whole chest being twisted and squeezed as the demon held him there, striding forward with that dark smile on its face. 

"You angels think you’re so damn perfect, don't ya" Dean's hand reached for Cas' brown waves, forcing his head to the side as he brushed his nose across Castiel's jaw line. "You think just cause big old daddy made you, your better than the rest of us" His hand began to un-do the buttons on Cas' suit jacket, and for all the angel tried he couldn't break from the demons hold, he had to think of something and fast. 

"Dean listen to me, don't let it control you. Fight it!" he grunted.

But it didn't seem to be listening, one hand still bunched in the angels hair as the other began to un-tuck the shirt from his pants. His hands drifted over Cas' bare skin, the touch burning, scolding his flesh as his fingers crept up Castiels side.

“Oww Castiel” It laughed “The things I’m goanna do, it’ll leave you begging for more” His grip tightened in Cas’ hair as he nibbled up his neck, stopping when his lips brushed off his ear.

“Let’s see how sinful you can be”

The room erupted with light, Castiel using every inch of his strength to get Dean in control, if only for a brief moment. The demon hissed, tumbling back and shading its eyes, dropping the angel to a quivering mess on the floor. He could feel his grace draining away, and when the light finally left and the hazy darkness consumed the room once more, both men were left breathless on the floor.

Dean’s eyes blinked, the black fading and the familiar emerald green returning into view. Castiel lay a few feet away from him, shifting to his knees before meeting Dean’s absent gaze.

“Dean?”

He looked around the room, examining the destruction of what used to be his bedroom “What the hell happened here?”

“Dean listen we don’t have much time” Cas heaved, clambering over to the hunter. “You have to learn to control it”

Dean looked puzzled “Control what?” He examined the blood coating his hands.

“Dean? Dean is that you?” Sam cried, his voice echoing from the other side of the door.

“Dean listen to me, there is a demon inside you and if you don’t get control it will destroy you”

Dean’s gaze was pure innocence “Cas I don’t understand what you mean?”

Cas’ eyes shot up to meet the door, watching as Sam tried to budge the handle, and when that didn't work, began to charge through it with his side.

“Dean? Dean are you in there?”

When Cas turned back, those shadow eyes loomed mere inches away from him, Dean’s lips brushing against his own.

“I am the demon, and I've come to play” Dean smiled.

 


	2. An urge too strong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel can't seem to get Dean off his mind. And even angels can sometimes cave under the pressure of desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say that while role playing a Non-Con scenario, always have a safe word!

His lips were warm, like there was still life inside; like that cold dark glaze staring into him was not made from Lucifer’s hand.

“Give him back” Cas hissed, crawling back as a tongue drifted across his bottom lip.

Dean sighed, getting to his feet and brushing off the dust on his shirt. “How can I put this easily?”

He snapped his head up to look at the angel, watching as he was dragged to his feet by Dean’s mind and threw against the wall once more. Castiel’s grace jumped and sparked inside him, throughout all of his years, facing death and torture like the solider he was meant to be, he had never been as terrified as when Dean strolled towards him; a new found confidence and self worth in his stride that he had never seen before.

“I’m still me baby” He whispered, plating a kiss on the side of Cas’ lips.

“Cas what the hell’s going on?” Sam yelled, the door still trying to be torn from its hinges.

Dean rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, and the door fell still, Sam’s desperate cries falling silent. Cas squirmed under Dean’s control, his panic verging on frantic as he felt hands slide around his hips.

“What have you done to him?” Cas growled.

“Don’t worry hunny” Dean smiled “Little Sammy’s safe, just felt a little tired”

Deans wolfish grin bore into him, making his stomach churn and twist inside him. He was powerless, the lights of his borrowed grace flickering inside him; and even if he did have his full grace back, he doubted even that would be enough to fight against Dean’s new demonic powers.

“What have you become Dean?” He sighed, searching for any inch of those apple green eyes behind the dark.

“I’m back in black sweetie” He laughed.

He cocked his head, as is if contemplating something in his mind, and as Castiel watched the hunter blink, that emerald shade restored to his pupils, the black vanishing instantly: as if it had never happened. And Cas now understood. Though the creature’s form was dark and lost, it was also his hunter; a partnership bound by human and demon, converged into something so strong and powerful that Dean could control.

 “Dean?”

“Now you’re getting it pretty angel” He laughed, his hands trailing to cup Cas’ ass “You like the new me”

Castiel couldn’t reply, fear chocking up his words and leaving his mouth dry. While he knew demons were brutal and cruel and he knew the most probable ending for him, this was Dean Winchester. Lost in power and darkness stood the righteous man he’d always know, that self-loathing, pie loving idiot that had taken a burden for the greater good; for the war Cas should be protecting him from.

A certain lust sat in the expression of Dean’s face, looking Castiel over like a lion and its meal, tongue glistening his lips and eyes looking the angel up and down; and Castiel wriggled against Dean’s grip awkwardly. He could feel those demonic eyes boring into him, looking over every inch of his vessel, and Castiels breath hitched when a thought struck in his mind, because what if Dean’s new powers allowed him to see his wings. It didn’t look likely; Dean more concentrated on the bottom half of Cas to notice his wings, but he still pulled that back self-consciously.

“You look so good pinned there, my little slut”

Cas’ forgot how to breath, helplessly watching as Deans hands explored under his shirt again, fingers trailing down the V into his trousers, and Castiel had to stand there and take it, watching frantically as the hunters fingers dipped down his pants and soothed over his hip bones.

“What are you doing?” The words came out more of a desperate plea than words, feeling his dick beginning to harden as Deans hands trailed down the insides of his legs, the occasional finger tip brushing over his dick that made Cas’ whole body shudder.

“You want me” Dean smiled, kissing the side of the angel’s mouth “You want me so bad it hurts”

Castiel fought the power pushing against him, he fought against his dick as it pulsed painfully under Dean’s hands, and he fought the words leaving the man’s lips. Because he couldn’t want it, this was Dean, a demon, and he was an angel, a friend; and for Dean to touch him in ways that made him bight his lip as he fought back the urge to moan made his fists ball in anger.

“Dean Winchester. Let. Me. Go” Cas ground his teeth together, he would not let Dean use him like this, and if this was the same Dean he had always known, he was still an angel that needed to be respected.

Dean looked over him, examining the angel’s furrowed brow and serious stare, as if contemplating weather he was being serious or not. But Cas was serious, even rendered powerless Dean had better still have some damn respect, and stop throwing himself at the angel like a hormonal school boy. He had better things to do with his time then being played around like Dean’s chew toy; he had heaven to run, and a cure to look up; because Dean would soon lose control.

“You okay?” Dean’s voice seemed generally concerned, and when Cas looked up from the floor Deans emerald eyes were genuine.

“No Dean” Cas growled, wiggling his arms from the wall as the grip loosened “I will not be thrown around like this, is this all a joke to you!”

Dean looked at the floor; a gap of vulnerability opening up as Cas slid free from the wall and strode for the door, anger chocking his breath and embarrassment leaving his cheeks red.

“Fine, fuck you” Dean whispered.

Cas looked back at the hunter just shy of the door, and Deans eyes were filled with black fury, chest heaving as he bunched his fists, and his knuckles turned white as he fought the urge to snap Cas’ neck from his head.

“FUCK YOU!” He screamed.

Cas slammed the door as a plank of wood shattered against the wall behind him, and he stood finally safe at the corridor, the sound of wood and metal shattering and filling the silence again. If he hadn’t have been so ashamed, he might have gone to check on Sam, make sure he was okay, but he couldn’t think of what to say, because the truth certainly wasn’t an option. Instead he returned to his post in heaven, returned to his office so he could pretend he knew how to fix this while he was still running on borrowed time.

He ambled aimlessly along the main corridor, several angels greeting him as he strode passed them, not really caring to greet them back. He missed Gadreel, he missed Balthazar and Gabriel; he missed Michael and dad, because they would know what to do. They would fix this mess because they were born leaders and they-

“Oww god sorry!”

Cas’ body collided with the angels, foot tripping over his shoe and he felt himself begin to tumble.

“Castiel” The man cried.

Suddenly Cas’ back was pinned against the wall by his arms, the angel clinging to the fabric of his coat to steady him there; and an old feeling returned. He felt sick, he cheeks burning up as the angel looked over him attentively.

“Are you okay Castiel?” The man’s voice was low and to the point.

He couldn’t even reply, seeing those black eyes flash over him as his back pushed against the wall. It was like he was trapped, stuck by that same invisible force that had held him there previously, and his dick twitched beneath his boxers. The angel’s eyes searched his face desperately, waiting for an answer from his commander, but all Castiel could see was Dean’s wolfish grin and beading eyes looking him over, tongue dancing over his lips with need, and Cas could feel himself getting hard under the angels hold.

“Yes, I’m fine”

Before the angel could reply Castiel had opened his wings and left heaven, office flooring replaced with concrete as he entered the bunker. He didn’t even notice how out of breath he was, his lungs clawing for air so desperately it made his head spin; each beat of his heart aching painfully around his dick, hard and heavy between Cas’ legs.

When he opened the door to Dean’s bedroom, his breath still hadn’t caught up with him; he needed to be under his demons mercy as shameful as it was. As he peered over the room, it still lay in destroyed pieces, except it was short of a demon. His heart thumped against his chest and his hands shook, little shoots of pleasure shooting up his spine and he dick rubbed against the fabric of his clothes.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice echoed through the bunker, bouncing off walls and bookcases as he stopped at the library table.

“Dean” He tried again.

His voice echoed out of range, but still silence followed.

“What?”

Cas span round to find Dean standing in the archway, seemingly so calm compared to the raging mess he’d saw just a few days ago in earth time. Dean searched the angel for an answer, body leaning effortlessly against the stone arch. Cas didn’t know what to say, his cock still throbbing under his pants with the need of Deans control, for Dean to pin him down and fuck him till he was screaming his name. He shifted uncomfortably, eyes drifting to his feet as his hand subtlety brushed over his dick and made his whole body twitch. When he looked back up at the hunter, his eyes were consumed by darkness, and Cas whimpered submissively.

Deans heavy boots trod across the wooden floor, pushing Castiel against the table as he slammed his fist down against him.

“I said what!” He growled, watching as Cas looked at him with hungry eyes. “You’ve been thinking about me haven’t you?” He smiled.

“No” Cas protested, and Deans hand was in his hair, pulling and twisting brown curls that made Castiel hiss.

“Is that right”

Castiel shook his head frantically, moaning as soon as Dean’s lips were against his skin, biting down his stubble neck and along his jaw.

“I knew you couldn’t resist, you were fucking begging for it last time”

Dean laughed against his neck, and Cas wanted to pretend he was lying, pretend that there wasn’t a small part of him that wanted Dean to flip him round and fuck him against the wall. He could feel Deans fingers trail up his legs, along under his thighs as they teased at his skin, and Cas’ hips jerked into the touch. His dick ached painfully in his pants, the need to be touched almost unbearable and he wished Dean would just take him already right there on the table they’d spent so many hours doing research on.

 _“Please”_ Cas begged, voice low and broken as Deans hand brushed over his cock.

“I knew you’d be back, knew you’d want me bending you over a fucking that tight ass”

Dean clicked his fingers, and soon all of Castiel’s clothes had vanished, leaving his aching dick exposed and it glistened with pre come.

“Look how hungry you are” Dean growled, hand rubbing against Cas’ dick. “You want me to fuck you”

Castiel nodded briefly, concentrating on the feel of Dean’s touch as he moaned against it, rutting his hips up with desire for more. “Gonna fuck you till you scream”

Cas’ fingers hooped around Deans belt loops, pulling him into a hungry kiss as he stroked his dick against the fabric of Deans leg, and un-dignifying moan vibrating in his chest. Dean’s kisses were hungry and powerful, tongue twisting and lapping on the angels as his fingers bit into Cas ass. His hips jerked into Cas’ as his dick hardened under denim, seeing Castiel there against the table, begging to be taking by his cock, he was going to use Castiel in ways the angel didn’t know he could be used.

“ _Fuck me Dean”_ Cas pleaded, hips grinding into him hungrily.

Dean chuckled, clicking his finger again, and Cas’ hands were removed from his waist, now tied securely around his back. He could see the angel’s lust converge into panic, and Dean soothed over his face.

“Don’t worry” He bit at Cas’ bottom lip that had him relaxing again instantly. “You say christo and we stop okay”

“No” Cas sobbed, and Dean was almost backing away, if it hadn’t been for Cas bucking his hips forward again, cock throbbing against his stomach, needing to be touched.

“Yes” Dean teased, snatching up Cas hair again “I’m gonna fuck you so hard and you can’t do anything about it”

“Please no” Cas panted, hips still rocking up for Dean’s touch.

“Yeah, gonna make you come so hard you’ll see stars” He taunted.

The angel was a mess of moans and grunts as Dean pumped his hand up and down his dick, satisfying his dying need just a little before pulling away.

“ _P-Please”_ Cas begged. He tried to follow Dean’s hand, but they were too busy flipping him over and bending him over the table, exposing his pink hole for Dean to marvel over.

“Such a pretty tight hole, shame it won’t look like that much longer”

Cas moaned and pulled feebly at his restraints. Dean clicked his fingers and the bottle of lube from the bathroom cabinet appeared in his hands, and he wasted no time in squeezing a healthy handful onto his fingers.

“Look at you, lying there like a little slut, and there’s nothing you can do about it”

Dean’s fingers teased at Cas’ hole, slicking up the tight skin around it and Cas groaned into the touch, hips coasting back as Dean pressed his finger against his hole.

“ _Dean please_ ” He groaned.

Dean’s hand slapped over Cas’ cheek, bleeding at a slow hiss from the angel “You’ll beg when I tell you too”

Castiels eyes fluttered shut, feeling the tip of Dean’s finger slide into him, circling in slow motion and he had to fight every last urge not to throw himself into Dean. It was torture. Dean knew exactly what he was doing, pumping his finger slowly into Castiel in a slow circular motion, finally dragging out before placing two inside him, quick and sharp as Cas’ rutted his dick against the table in small thrusts.  
Dean took a moment to look over the angel, filled with lust and need, bent over that table fucking into his fingers with desperate cries. He knew that Cas was an angel, a powerful one at that, he could break out of those ropes with the flick of his wrists, but instead he fought against them; let the rope dig into his skin and leave marks. He thrust his fingers in harder, listening to the gasp that jumped from Cas’ lips as he did so; he continued to work him open, scissoring and twisting as Dean’s free had ghosted over his throbbing cock. He knew Cas was desperate to be fucked, and Dean knew he couldn’t contain his composure much longer; be he loved watching his angel beg, fucking into the table breathlessly trying to itch at his ache.

_“Dean, I can’t-I can’t”_

“Shh” Dean soothed. He clicked his fingers and Deans clothes were in a pile beside his feet. He loved these new powers, it made this so much easier. He squirted another blob of lube onto his hand and began to jerk himself off, watching Castiels hips rutting against the table, needing Dean to soothe his dying urge.

“How bad do you want me in you?” Dean grunted

_“Dean pleas-“_

Dean’s hand slapped off Cass cheek, leaving a red mark instantly “I said how bad”

Castiel had to find the strength to muster words, chest heaving “So bad Dean- want you so bad”

“There’s a good angel” Dean hummed, sliding the tip of his cock into Castiel’s hole. “Relax now”

Cas tightened around Dean’s cock, hands pulling tight on his restraints as a shoot of pain overcame him. He had to take in a few breaths to be able to calm again, relaxing enough for Dean to push further into him, and pain was soon overpowered by blissful pleasure.

“Oww _fuck- Cas”_ Dean grunted, burying every inch of his dick inside the angel.

Cas didn’t even hear the demons moans as he began to thrust into him, his head already spinning as pleasure hit every nerve in his body. Every time Dean thrust into him, he hit that sweet stop that did have Castiel seeing stars, cheek rubbing against the wood as Dean pinned him down and fucked him harder.

“ _Fuck!”_ Castiel yelped when Dean thrust into him extra hard, making his whole body jump.

“Naughty angel” Dean laughed, grabbing Cas’ hip to thrust into him harder “Angel’s aren’t suppose to curse”

 _“Im sorry”_ Castiel blurted out. After he said it he felt a little embarrassed, realising just how much he was submitting to this demon. But Dean just laughed, thrusting into him and moaning every time his balls slapped against Cas’ ass.

Each thrust became more rough and desperate, pinning Cas down harder into the table too fuck into him deeper. The concrete bunker filled with lustful moans and desperate cries, Castiel writhing under Deans hold as he tried to hold in the urge not to break his bonds and soothe his aching dick.

“ _Dean- Dean I’m gonna-“_

“Go on baby, come for me” Cas could hear that dark smile in his tone, the thought of those black eyes on him making him come onto the table, legs shaking as every muscle in his body tensed, orgasm peaking on unbearable.

Dean could feel Cas clench around him, tight and hot until he was coming too, filling Cas with come in hot quick spurts.

The demon collapsed onto the angel, the whole situation sounding like a really bad joke. The sweat poured down Dean’s temple, joining the glistening layer on Castiels back, both of them heaving and panting there orgasms away. He slipped his cock slowly out of Cas’ ass, listening to him hiss, sore and used like a pet. Castiel broke his bonds and straightened up, cheeks flushed and body heaving.

“You okay?” Dean smiled, returning his eyes to normal as to not make him uncomfortable.

Cas nodded, looking down at his stomach covered in cum.

“Let me get that” Dean giggled, clicking his fingers.

In seconds both the boy’s clothes were back on their bodies, clean and sweat-free, like the whole thing had never happened. Castiel looked Dean over, clearly very embarrassed and ashamed of submitting to a demon so easily. But Dean had to smile, because those ocean eyes were still filled with ecstasy and adrenaline.

“T-thank you” He mumbled, smoothing over his coat. “Dean I-“

“Don’t worry about it” Dean interjected.

Cas cocked his head in confusion, how could Dean be so calm with his transformation? About being a demon that just overpowered and dominated an angel? He was so at ease with everything, lean figure and confident posture standing in front of him, bottle of lube in hand.

“I hope this doesn’t affect our friendship?”

Dean’s eyes were warm, sincere, and Castiel swore for his moment his heart stopped, because a small glimmer of human began glinting through the darkness coasting inside him. He watched as the hunter walked up to him, arms taking his waist before planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“I’m still me Cas” He smiled “And yeah, we’re still buddies”


End file.
